Revenge of the Vampire Elders and lucian :P
by Pheonix Crystal
Summary: Viktor is back with two new beautiful but deadly death dealers to do his bidding.But what happens when one falls in love with the son of selene and micheal? This stunning story of two best friends entering the world of vampires will capture your heart!
1. Underneath the ocean

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the original characters; we simply use them with our own. : P

I have paired up with a friend of mine to write this story. Updates will be slow.

Chapter One

Underneath the ocean

It was an unusually warm winter day in Transylvania .The air was still thick and cold but for some unknown reason the sun was shining bright and hot on the backs of two young women. The coast was deserted so the women decided to test the water. The first woman Carli, a sweet hearted blonde, was a little tense when her foot went into the water. Shivers went up her long tanned legs, and right up her body. She backed away to the warmth of her towel. Kora had long chocolate brown hair that almost curled, a charming smile and a warm summer tan. But the thing that caught the eyes of many men was her unforgetable blue eyes.

"Well I'm not getting in that! You go right ahead, but its way too cold for my likings." said Carli, one of the two young women.

"Oh god Carli must you always be a chicken when it comes to water?" The other young woman dived head first into the water off some rocks.

"I just don't like the water when it's cold and wet" said Carli.

Kora, the other woman surfaced just in time to hear Carli speak.

"But Carli it's always wet!" Shouted Kora with an agitated expression on her face. "Now come on!"

"Eek!" cried Carli as Kora pulled her in the water. "Oh my god that's cold!" shivered Carli.

"True but warmer than usual. Am I right?" Laughed Kora.

As Carli came up to the surface she saw a faint light coming from the water.

"What is it?" called Kora as she looked in the same direction as Carli.

"Can't you see it?" As Kora came closer, her eyes became hooked at the light as she developed the expression of a blank stare on her face.

"……Kora? Are you alright there?" Asked Carli as she gave her a sharp poke in the side.

Kora jerked sideways and staired at her friend.

"Can we go see what that is? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" begged Kora exitedly.

"Errrr… okay? I think…" said Carli, with an unsure nod.

The girls dived down into the icy water. It was refreshing on their faces, but it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the salt in the water. As they got closer to the light, it seemed to move further away. From where they were they could see a dark shadow on the rocky wall ahead. As they moved closer, they realised it was a small opening. The girls looked at each other, then came up to the surface for air.

"wanna go in there?" asked Kora.

"well im wet now, why not…." Replied Carli half heartedly.

The girls swam back to the opening, and as they got closer, it became smaller.

'I hope I fit…..' thought Carli, looking at her body frame.

Kora went in first, then turned around to help Carli through. That's when a problem struck. Carli was stuck! Carli was panicking and blowing out her air. Kora hit her on the head and pulled her to her senses. Kora and Carli pulled their way out of the out of the hole and went up to the surface of the cave.

"Ouch that hurt!" said Carli rubbing her head.

"yes you can thank me later" laughed Kora.

The girls looked around at their surroundings. Then they looked at each other, with similar expressions. What is this place, why are the walls lit up with burning flames, and what was that loud bang?

Okay. The next chapter will be up soon. And the third shortly after it. Please R&R. :P Ta

PS: the characters are based on us, the 2 authors, they have the same first initials, almost identical appearances and similar moods. Like my dislike for cold water :P.

Kora will right the next chapter :P


	2. An unwelcome Greeting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2

A unwelcome greeting

The Kora and Carli looked around the cave it was extremely warm like there was a fire "Did you hear that Carli?" asked Kora

"...What did it sound like? My stomach is making noises of its own! ..ehe"answered Carli

Kora gave a cold stare to Carli as she wasn't impressed

"We'll it sounded like footsteps...but we haven't moved" explained Kora

Carli came walked up to Kora to see if she could hear the "footsteps" as well...then she did...they both did but it wasn't the sound of footsteps it was like a heart boom...boom...boom the sound was coming from behind them it got louder each time until...it stoped? They each turned around slowly until they froze...their eyes wide open in an unblinking stare.Carli's knees grew weak and almost leaned slightly on

Kora for support.

Shock gripped the girls as they starred a huge figure with long horns it appered to be from its head and a long tail and a head of a arrow on the

end it walked forward more in to the light...and then they new exactly what it was...the devil...,

He looked much bigger then the girls did Kora went to touch him as

if to see if he was real,He grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her forward.Carli moved forward"Hey let her go!" commanded Carli

"Carli and Kora I presume?"said satan interested but still calm. Kora tried to break away from his grip but he was much more powerful then she was.

"How did you know our names?" asked Kora stunned to know that satan was real.

"Do you really think the devil doesn't know the names of his to be victims?said the devil almost in a laughing matter.

Then there was an odd silence in the cave..one that niether of the girls could break

"Thats right ...I can't have two girls knowing the enterence peoples eternal doom now can I !"shouted the devil

"...I will however give you a choice... to live or to..hmmm how should I put this..do my "dirty work" so here it is" quoted the devil

"You can either rot in hell for the rest of eternity OR have a choise between the two of you one of you becoming a death angel and the other a hybrid.

the two girls started to laugh..

They both found it very hard to believe that all this was true it was an awful lot to take in

"A hybrid!"chuckled Carli

"A death angel?"Kora

"I assumed you have made your choices then" presumed the devil

"NO WAIT!" shouted the girls with fear in there stomach of course the devil had no idea they had just repeated what he said not choosen.

"Very well then girls." said satan with a small smile. " you have 3 minutes to chose your new appearance. then you will need to sign a contract of course."

"er... okay?" said CArli, still taking in what had happened. "but we DEFINATELY dont feel like roting right now. like mum always said, dont rot straight after swimming, or youll get cramps. hehe." she added weakly.

The girls moved aside, and tried to determine what to become.

-------------------------------------------------

**well who is who? find out next.**


	3. New Life

**Okay the last chapter left us with the decision of our two girls. **

**Please note I'm writing this before chapter two is finished so if I make a mistake or you get confused, i'm sorry about it. However I will try to edit when chap to is up :P**

Chapter 3

A New Beginning

"Okay Kora what are we going to do? I agree that this is better than slavery but what will we become." Asked Carli, trying to stay calm.

"Well Carli," replied Kora "if the hybrid option is half lycan and half vampire, I wood say that would be a very odd creature. But I think I like the death angel. We would look just like a human with black wings. That's cool. I'm going with death angel."

"Err…. Okay ill go with hybrid. It sounds stronger." Said Carli, with an exited look.

"Um.. Mr Satan dude? We know what we want to do…." Whispered Kora, in an unsure tone.

"Very well." Replied the voice of Satan, as he moved out of the shadows. "What is your decision?"

"Well I am the death angel, and Carli chose the hybrid."

"Ah, I thought you would Carli. You always did prefer power to beauty. I agree the death angel is far more human than the hybrid, but hybrids are much faster, and can hide in shadows. But back to business. You must sign your contract. That way if you die on your expeditions I can just send you back." Said Satan, a look of greed on his face. He pulled out the contract.

It read:

……_**ORDER OF SATAN'S LAW……**_

**_To come under the protection of the dark ruler, one must be in his service. The conditions are as the following._**

_**The underworld is a secret place, it mustn't be seen by mortal eyes **_

_**you are to follow all orders**_

_**Betrayal will not be tolerated**_

_**under my control, you will be given the power of immortality, and the gift of new life, either hybrid or death angel.**_

**_you will become Death Dealers, my assassins to do my bidding_**

_** YOUR SOUL SHALL BELONG TO ME**_

_**Signature of recipient **_

_**Signature of the dark lord **_

The girls looked at each other. They signed a contract, which then vanished into a cloud of dark moke when they had finished.

"Now death dealers. Your gift of immortality and new life!" Shouted Satan, as he raised his hands high above his head.

Immediately the girls were surrounded by rings of flame. Carli cried out in pain as her bones shifted violently. Kora stood in horror as her friend trembles. Her skin grew dark and as she stumbled back a pace, her face grew long, almost like wolf. Kora watched as her face returned to normal, and her nails became claws. Her eyes became dark and cold. Carli stopped Screaming. The pain had stopped as quickly as it started. Carli stood there, panting, dark skinned, sharp toothed and with heavy claws.

Kora was horrified and she looked at Satan. He returned a blank stare. Kora then felt a terrible cramp in her chest. Like Carli, her bones were shifting. Kora's back arched forward, and she heaved it back, just as a pair of dark feathered wings burst out of her bones. Her eyes grew pale, almost white, then a small dark halo appeared above her head. And as she fell to the floor on her knees, she realised she had a pointed tail. At last the pain vanished. She stood up, and Satan watched them with proud smiles.

"You two are the best yet. Only one death dealer I have known will have your equal strength. But you will become more powerful then her very soon."

The girls exchanged glances at each other as they took back their usual form. They looked aside as a small bundle of clothes appeared between them.

"You will need these as well." Said Satan as he thrust them a package each.

They opened the packages, (which were quite large) and found a large range of weapons. Pistols, katanas, and a very odd range of ammunition and explosives. Some bullets were filled with silver. Others with a blue light. The katanas were solid silver as well. Carli let curiosity get the better of her and she pressed the little blue button on a round flat explosive. It let of a large bright light, then poured gasoline into the air. It exploded immediately and the girls were sent flying into walls. Carli got up and watched her arm repair itself. She looked at Kora, who smiled back.

"So what are we fighting Satan?" they asked in unison.

"You will be fighting your own kind. Lycans, vampires, and hybrids, such as yourselves. And Satan is such a horrible name. Please call me 'Lord Viktor'. (Yes the evil dude from evolution one.) Now that you are here you may as well stay the night. I will have servants show you to your rooms. Meet me for dinner at 9.00 sharp. I have two people I would like you to meet. They will also be giving you your orders. I think you will like them."

Viktor vanished in a split second. The girls looked at each other, wandering what they had got themselves into. Once in their room they took of their bathers and put on the clothes given to them. Carli chose the long dark pants, and a long sleeveless shirt, that almost looked like a dress. To top it off she added a long coat, which fell past her knees, and dark boots.

Kora chose a similar outfit, but she had a long sleeved shirt that covered her hangs in a flared look. She draped a cloak around her neck and wore very high heels. There were 3 items left in the bag. A pair of gloves, and two pairs of shades. Carli took the cloves, and a thin pair of shades, whiles Kora took the shades that were slightly lower that Carli's, and gave her the perfect "Evil" look.

Kora walked over to the sink in their bathroom, and opened the cupboard door. She took out a small bottle of black hair dye, and a make-up case.

"Kora what are you doing?" asked Carli

"Having a while new look" replied Kora with a wicked smile.

Carli returned it and ran to the dressing table. She picked up a pair of scissors and turned to face Kora.

"You know this look isn't quite me." She began to cut a few gaps through her shirt, giving it a look as if it had been slashed. Then she took the scissors to her hair. She cut it off so that it fell neatly underneath her shoulders. Where as Kora gave hers a trim, so it still hell to her thighs. After 3 water fights and a few experimental lip colours, the girls came out of their room looking completely different. Both had black hair, but Carli didn't quite want to part with her blonde hair, so she left a few streaks here and there. Their eyes were beginning to turn red and their lips were matching them. Their eyes were dark and the girls had equipped themselves with the weapons, and offcourse used each other for good target practise.

"Well now we just have to brave dinner with Viktor wand his Cronies." Said Kora, with a mild expression on her face.

**Well that's that done. Chapter 3. **

**In the next chapter we will find out what Viktor is up to, and who the girls are going to face.**


	4. Dinner

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**i hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**please note this one is being written before chap 3 is up. Carli will put it up when she gets home.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner**

Kora looked at the clock above her. Almost 9.00.

Carli and her made their way down to dinner, and as they got there they were greeted by a very odd creature. he looked much like a fox, accept he was a bright blue color, and slightly larger than the ones you see on earth. The strangest thing was the way he walked, on two feet like mortals.

As they were shown to their seats they looked at their surroundings. there were 6 people seated at the table tonight. There was the two of the girls, Viktor, a pretty woman with cold souless eyes and two men who had a clear dislike of each other.

Viktor eyed the girls new apperance with interest. he looked at the others and gave them a small wink as the girls sat down.

"now girls, you know me, so lets get you equainted with our other company. Markus (he pointed to one of the males, who had red hair and kept eying the other male with a clear wish of a painful death.), markus was the first vampire, and the first hybrid. Show them. " Viktor leant back as Markus got up and took his original half bat half human form. The girls, now ready to expect anything, took his appearance very calmly. "Lucian, a Lycan. (The one Markus disliked. and it became more apparent to the girls that everyone at the table seemed to prefer not to be in his presance.) Lucian, " continued Viktor. "was our sworn enemy, but law of the underworld is to work with him. then we come to Amelia. the third vampire elder. She was assasinated by Lucians kind, but anyway. Girls show them what you can do. A demonstration would be appropriate." Viktor leant back as two other men came in. It was clear to the girls they had to fight them. So they had another shot at transformation.

once again they were surrounded by rings of fire. Carli's skin grew dark and her eyes were matching it. Her nails grew sharper, and her face was becoming more wolf-like. Then it grew back to its original state, leaving her a hybrid. she took out her pistols, and was ready for the attack.

Once again Koras back hunched forward, as wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. They spread wide as she stood up. The jewel on her forehead was glowing as her eyes changed to a pale blue. Horns burst our from under her hair and Her tail flicked around her. SHe pulled out a katana and charged for her opponent. The blades met and she was knocked off balance. Carli shot at her opponent, but missed ever so slightly. Kora had stood back up and was slashing at her opponent. she slashed his body, but it healed again.

Carli was shot in the stomach, and Kora, looked over to her. Carli healed herself ahde shot her opponent between the eyes. Then ran to help Kora, who seemed to be managing her opponent well. Kora was once again knocked off balance, but she pushed herself back up again, span round whipping her tail on her opponent then sliced straight through his face. He fell in two pieces ontop of the other. They turned around to Viktor and the others, bowing low to their master.

"well, you have talent, i think it is time to show you our appreciation of your acceptance to help us." Said Amelia in a loud voice.

The three elders stood and raised their hands. they muttered something the girls didnt understand.

"Look at your eyes girls." said Markus.

The girls took their mortal form and walked to a pool of hot water. Koras eyes were still and Permanantly pale blue. Carlis were red. She looked at Kora and felt a strange sensation running through her body. Kora winked at her and they walked backwards from each other. They they lunged their hands out infront of each other, sending out streams of fire and ice. THe two met in the middle and disolved.

"Pyro and Ice." whispered Markus.

The girls sat down to their meal, and for many hours they talked with their new friends. Until Kora looked at the wall beind Viktor. Carli noticed too. They stood up and put the Katanas on the table.

"you know" started Carli with a wicked smile on her face.

"These arent realy our style." finished Kora

Kora walked to the wall and picked up long sword off a plaque. She threw it to Carli, and then picked up the twin Scias.

"You wannot use those girls. they are not yours to take. they are sacred." Said Lucian with a smile.

"yep well their ours now." said Kora, as CArli used her new pyro technique to engrave their names in them.

Viktor raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Very well girls now your task." He said

-----------------------------------------------

**Now in the next chapter, we will find out what the girls have realy gotten themselves into.**

**in the next 2 weeks we hope to have chapters 5,6,7,8 and possibly 9 up :P. but for now, school is starting tomorrow so they may be slow.**


	5. Cerebrus

**Chapter 5**

**The legend of the three headed dog**

**Cerebrus**

"Well done girls you have proven yourselves worthy of you first assignment" Explained Viktor.

"What do you mean proven ourselves? I thought we already had….. o.0" replied Kora.

"Well your first assignment will need more than skills and courage. Yo will need yo use your powers wisely. You are to go to an old church just up in the hills. It is forbidden by all mortals. There you will find the most ferocious creature. Bring it to me alive and I will give you your main assignment. If you did you will come through the wall and be sent back again." Said Markus, pushing them out of the portal, and back into the cave. He thrust a map into Carli's hands and they dove into the water. It was far colder then they had imagined. They managed to pull Carli out of the gap again, and as their heads broke the surface, the icy wind whipped their faces, blowing sand in their eyes.

They rushed out of the water but had no time to dry off or get warm. They ran up the beach in the opposite direction that they had originally came and headed for the hills.

After sprinting for what seemed like an eternity they caught a glimpse of the sunlight peaking over the edge of the grassy hill.

"Oh I hope light doesn't hurt us" said Carli with an anxious look.

They sprinted on and saw that just in the middle of the grass, the church. It looked rather more like an old temple, with a large three headed beat carved into one of the walls. The sun shone right onto Kora's face and she began to cower.

"Eek it burns! I'm melting!" she screeched.

" . no your not." Sighed Carli as she pulled her friend to her feet.

"Ehe " sighed Kora as she followed her friend down the dark stairs.

Kora started imitating the theme of a movie she had watched calls "Jaws" but Carli soon knocked it out of her.

"Shhh!"

They were in a dark room. A large inscription was carved onto the walls, and there were 4 boxes in separate corners of the room.

Carli walked up to the wall

It read:

_3 beasts untamed,_

_One collar to hold them,_

_Keep them apart,_

_Or face eternal doom,_

_The world can't put up, _

_With what destruction they cause,_

_The dog with three heads,_

_And 4 over sized paws._

_Apart they must stay, _

_Or the world will decease_

_Do not be fooled!_

"Err…. What the?" Kora exchanged glances with her friend.

'I wonder what that means.' Thought Carli.

Kora walked over to one of the boxes. She opened the lid slightly and burst out laughing. Carli walked over.

"Some ferocious beast this is." Said Carli, giggling. She reached her hand into the box and pulled out a small black puppy with glowing purple eyes. It sniffed her nose and then all of a sudden, bit her and leaped out of her arms, barking at another box.

"Why that little! That hurt you know." Carli rubbed her nose and opened another box.

She pulled out another puppy, which was also black with purple eyes. It scrambled out of her arms and joined the first one as they ran towards the third box.

There was yet another puppy. But quite different from the others. He was white, with glowing blue eyes and red marks across his face.

"Err…. What's in the last one?" Asked Kora.

"I dunno. The inscription says don't put all four things together, but surly these little angels aren't evil. Look at that pretty little face."

Carli bent over to pat the little white one but it snapped at her fingers so she thought better to leave it alone. Massaging her sore nose she moved towards the last box. It was larger than the others. Inside was a collar. It was gold, with red jewel on the end of it. Was it a ruby, or was it like the one that appeared on Carli's head when she used Pyro.

She picked it up, letting curiosity get the better of her, but dropped it. Kora looked at a small mark on the lid of the collar box.

One of the black puppies stuck its head inside the collar. The other black one followed suit. Then the white one moved into the middle.

"Cerebrus." Kora read out.

Carli looked at her and immediately understood the writing on the wall.

"Oh Shit" She sighed and watched as the dog grew larger. The white puppy turned as black as the others, but kept its blue eyes and red marks.

The girls weren't allowed to kill it, so they changed into their immortal forms and jumped up the wall, in order to miss the giant paw that was trying to crush them.

"Carli!" called Kora.

"Oh yeah sure blame me"

"You opened the box"

"You didn't stop me"

The dog took a snap at them and managed to pluck out one of Kora's feathers.

"Ouch!"

Carli threw a large rock at it but it only hit its nose, which agitated the dog even more.

"Uh... new plan" called Kora as she cupped her hands out in front of her. Her hands were glowing a dark blue, and then she separated them and thrust an icy barrier around the large canine. It broke through it and leapt on top of Kora. The ground underneath her cracked as she was crushed into it. She couldn't breath. Carli panicked.

"Here doggy doggy doggy" called Carli, distracting it.

It charged at her and as she jumped aside hit the wall. It hit it so hard that the wall fell on top of it, knocking him out.

"Is it that easy?" Kora laughed.

They dragged it back to the seaside and were teleported back to the underworld using one of Kora's new gadgets.

"Very good girls. Now your next task." Said Lucian, with a smile appearing on his face.

Well Kora is writing the next one. Our order got mixed up. Plz read and review. Cerebrus has another part to play later


End file.
